


A Not So Ordinary Life

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hair-pulling, Harems, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Voldemort was defeated years earlier, but Harry's still not exactly ordinary. His life gets even more interesting post-Hogwarts.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Fleur Delacour/Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 22
Kudos: 257





	1. Settling a Debt

There were many people who approached Harry for a hearty handshake or a slap on the back during the party being thrown for not just him but all of his fellow outgoing 7th years to celebrate the passing of their NEWTS and the end of their time as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He understood and was used to having strangers wanting to meet him; he’d dealt with it for his entire life since he was eleven years old.

He’d gained fame as a baby for surviving Voldemort’s killing curse, and his daring effort to stop the Dark Lord from getting his hands on the Philosopher’s Stone had only added to the general awe surrounding him. It didn’t matter to them that he’d used no actual magical ability to stop the dark wizard either time. His survival as a baby was entirely due to his mother’s sacrifice, and he’d stopped the possessed Quirrell with his bare hands (again thanks to the protection his mother gave him.) That the wraithlike existence of Voldemort had been captured and permanently sealed away forever that night was thanks to Dumbledore, but the press and the public hadn’t been willing to resist making Harry into an even bigger hero for the part he’d played.

The following six years at Hogwarts had been, if not exactly normal, at least not life-threatening like his first had been. There was always excitement to be found, whether it be trying to win the quidditch cup, competing in the Triwizard Tournament or his wrongfully imprisoned godfather escaping from Azkaban, but all in all he’d been safe, healthy and happy for the rest of his time at Hogwarts.

The fame hadn’t gone away but he’d learned to embrace it, especially once he got older and started to take interest in the opposite sex. He’d had no shortage of interested witches, some of whom winked, smiled or outright flirted with him as he walked through the throng, but he brushed past all of them as quickly as he could manage while still being polite. Hogwarts had many beautiful witches, but there was a certain guest that had shown up and made it clear that she wanted to speak with him after it was over. If Sirius had taught him anything it was to never keep a beautiful lady waiting, and he wasn’t sure there was a lady more beautiful in the entire world.

“’Arry!” Her smile was bright and her face was even more gorgeous than he remembered. He felt his heart pound in his chest as he reached her, feeling like he was 14 years old all over again.

“Fleur.”

\--

“As great as it ‘as been to catch up wiz you, ‘Arry, I’m sure you are wondering why I came here.”

“Yes,” he said. Of course he was, but he wasn’t going to bring it up himself. They’d kept in contact after the tournament, regularly exchanging letters, but this was the first time he’d seen her in person in three years and he hadn’t ever wanted the night to end.

“I ‘ave come to settle the life debt Gabrielle owes you,” she said. He blinked, confused.

“Wait, what?” He was familiar with the concept of life debts and how they were formed, but it had never even occurred to him that Gabrielle might owe him one. “Why would she owe me a debt? Her life was never in danger under the lake. Dumbledore was in control the whole time.”

“Oui,” Fleur said, nodding her golden blonde head. “But you did not know zat, and neither did Gabrielle. As far as either of you knew, her life was in danger and you risked your own life to save hers. Zat was enough to form a life debt.”

“Okay,” he said slowly. He hadn’t been expecting that, but he supposed it made sense. “Well, I’m not sure why you came to settle it instead of Gabrielle, but you don’t have anything to worry about. I won’t abuse it, or make you do anything you don’t want to do.”

“Oh, I know you won’t,” she said, smiling and flashing her perfect white teeth at him. “You won’t do anything I don’t want you to do. I’ve been waiting a long time for this, ‘Arry.”

She got up from the chair across him, and his eyes followed her with interest as she slowly walked towards him. To his absolute amazement, she pulled her dress off right before his eyes. She wore absolutely nothing underneath it, meaning that he was now treated to the glimpse of heaven on Earth that was Fleur Delacour’s naked body.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered. She giggled and put her hand on her hip, inviting Harry to drink her in.

“I am so glad you like my body, ‘Arry,” she said. “It is yours from now on.”

“You mean….?” He couldn’t say it. It was too good to be true. If he said it out loud she was surely going to laugh at him for thinking that such a thing could ever be possible. He’d had some luck with women at Hogwarts, but no one could ever be _this_ lucky.

“Oui,” she said. “I ‘ave waited until you finished with school, but now zat you are done, I am yours. You will cancel Gabby’s life debt, and in return I am giving myself to you, ‘Arry.”

If he were a less confident or more socially awkward man, Harry might have tried to talk her out of it or insist that no such thing was necessary, and in the process he might have ruined everything. The Harry Potter that sat and stared at the French beauty in front of him wasn’t nearly that stupid though. He’d already made it clear that he wouldn’t demand anything extreme in repayment for Gabrielle’s life debt. She was offering herself to him because she _wanted_ to. Fleur Delacour, the woman who had inspired a thousand wet dreams among the Hogwarts boys (Harry included) during the Triwizard Tournament, wanted to give herself to Harry, and apparently wanted it to be a permanent arrangement. There was only one way possible for Harry to respond.

Quicker than he probably ever had in his life. Harry undid and pulled off his trousers. His boxers followed immediately while Fleur pulled his shirt over his head.

"Mmm, 'Arry." Fleur purred as she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock. He'd been getting hard in record time as soon as Fleur got naked, and she already had a good idea of what she had to work with. "Is all of zis for me?"

"Fuck yes," he groaned. "It's all yours, Fleur."

"Zat is what I like to hear," she said, smiling. "Now 'ow would you like me? My body is yours; use it however you like. Would you like me to get down on my knees and suck your cock?" Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked along her lips suggestively. "I am very, _very_ good at it, 'Arry."

"I can imagine," he said, watching the path of her tongue as if he was hypnotized. He _had_ imagined it in fact; many, many times. He could still remember some of the vivid sexual fantasies he'd had about Fleur back in his 4th year, and if he was being honest they'd never really gone away. Even as the years passed and he got some actual sexual experience, he'd never forgotten about the lovely French veela who had turned so many heads when he was 14 years old. He'd definitely had more than one wank while wishing it was Fleur's mouth wrapped around his cock instead of his fingers, and he could make that wish come to life right here and now.

"Not right now," he said eventually, surprising both Fleur and himself. As much as he wanted to have Fleur wrap those full lips around his cock, it was going to have to wait. "I've been dreaming about being inside of your pussy for three years, Fleur, and I don't want to wait a second longer."

"Zen what are you waiting for?" Fleur asked, raising one eyebrow at him. "Take me, 'Arry. I am yours; all yours."

Harry nodded and got to his feet. Fleur had been sending very strong signals about how she wanted this to go. She appeared to be a born submissive, and she obviously wanted to be dominated by him. Well she was in luck, because he had some experience in this area. He'd gotten plenty of practice at domination, and he was ready to show Fleur what he knew.

He scooped Fleur into his arms, and she grinned and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oui, 'Arry, my big strong man," she cooed. "Take me!"

Harry had been intending to carry her into his room and shag her on his bed, but that suddenly sounded far too conventional. This walking wet dream in his arms had given herself to him, and she'd made it as clear as possible that she wanted him to dominate her. She was his now, by her own choice, and it was time for him to show her that she had made a wise decision. She wanted him to dominate her, and he was going to do exactly that.

He adjusted her in his arms so he was now hugging her rather than carrying her bridal style, but this was no simple friendly hug. He carried her over and pinned her against the wall behind her. She gasped in surprise as her back hit the wall, but those gorgeous blue eyes fixed on him and her smile widened.

"Oui, 'Arry!" she moaned. "Take me! Claim me! _Fuck me_!" 

There had never been an instruction in his entire life that Harry had been happier to follow than this one. He slid his cock inside of Fleur, pushing in easily. It wasn't easy because she was loose; far from it. It was her arousal that made his entry so easy. He honestly was surprised at just how wet she was. He couldn't remember a lover ever being this slick before he slid inside of her, at least not without quite a bit of foreplay. Was she really this eager to have him fuck her?

Wetness aside, he'd never felt a pussy that was as perfectly tight around his cock as hers was. It felt like her muscles were squeezing around him, rubbing against his prick, almost like a massage. It was like nothing he'd ever felt, and without knowing for certain he suddenly felt convinced that this must be some kind of veela trait. There was simply no way a human pussy could ever replicate this feeling, at least not in his experience, and it was all he could do just to keep himself from cumming inside of her right then and there. She noticed his hesitation and smiled at him knowingly.

"I feel good, don't I?" she asked.

"I have a feeling you're just asking that question to taunt me," he grunted. "You know how good this feels."

"Oui, I do." She nodded without shame and shot him a playful grin. "And what are you going to do about it, 'Arry? 'Ow are you going to punish me for my cheek?"

He had a feeling he knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to egg him on and motivate him to fuck her. Good for her that that's exactly what he was going to do. He hadn't pinned her to the wall because he intended to take his time and make love to her. He'd happily make love to this French goddess another time but that wasn't what either of them was here for tonight. She wanted him to fuck her as badly as he wanted it, and he wasn't going to let her down. He'd had to take a minute to adjust to the incredible feeling of her pussy squeezing around him but he felt ready now.

Rather than telling Fleur how he was going to 'punish' her, he let his actions to the talking for him. He pulled his hips back and thrust them forward once again, slamming into her hard and burying his cock deep, deep inside of her, so deep that his balls rested against her flawless skin. They didn't remain there for long though, because he pulled his hips back and gave her another deep thrust, just as hard as the previous one.

"Oh!" Fleur gasped, and her beautiful face stared back at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Oh, yes, _'Arry!_ Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me just like zat!"

Harry felt everything that was happening acutely. Fleur's pussy had felt amazing enough when he was simply penetrating her, but it felt exponentially more incredible now that he was slamming his hips into her and filling her up with his cock over and over again. The same otherworldly caresses of her pussy were there, only now they came at him more rapidly in time with his thrusts. It was a feeling that Harry couldn't get enough of, and he couldn't get enough of Fleur's awed expression or the erotic moans and groans she let out either. It was all so much, _so much_ , and the one and only thought on his mind was to keep it going for as long as he possibly could while not changing a thing about what he was doing.

One of Fleur's legs hung over his hip and the other rested against his arse. Her heel slapped against his cheek quite often, though he wasn't sure whether she was trying to spur him on as one would a horse or if it was simply a result of her body rocking from the fucking he was giving her. It was hard to pay much attention to that anyway when she was scratching his back. Intentionally or unintentionally, her fingernails were clawing across his back hard enough to hurt. He was probably going to need to put some dittany on his skin later but it didn't bother him at all. In that moment he welcomed the pain; it was yet another sign of just how hard he was fucking Fleur. He was bringing out the animal in her, which was actually a literal phrase in her case. Veela were widely known to be sexual beings, and he was thrilled to be seeing this side of Fleur.

Harry kept her body pinned to the wall with his thrusts, and one of his hands squeezed a perfect round breast while he put the other on the wall to brace himself. He'd had some experience in dominance and rough sex, but this was on a different level to anything else he'd ever done. Being with Fleur was bringing out the best in him. He couldn't afford to give her anything but his absolute best, and he dug down deep and drove his cock inside of her harder than he'd ever fucked any woman before. It was pure perfection, just like her.

"Oui!" Fleur's breathy moans were so sexy against his ear. He didn't understand how anything could feel this good, and it seemed that she was feeling similarly. ""Arry, it is so good, _so good!_ You are ze one for me! I knew you would be worth the wait! _Magnifique! Keep going, please, please, please! Plus profond! Plus fort! Plus fort!"_

Harry didn't need to understand French to get the gist of what Fleur was saying. This was what she'd wanted right from the start; she'd wanted him to fuck her, dominate her, _claim_ her, and that's precisely what he was doing. He was doing his very best to fuck her straight through the wall, and while he might not actually be able to accomplish that, he could damn sure fuck her until her eyes rolled back into her head and she babbled mindlessly.

Fleur began to scream next to his ear, and while it hurt at first he shrugged it off quickly. It was the loudest, most erotic scream he'd ever heard in his life, and he couldn't think of anything in his life that had ever made him prouder of himself than knowing that he was responsible for making this flawless woman make that sound. He knew what it meant, knew that he'd just fucked Fleur to an orgasm, and a powerful one as far as he could tell. She didn't vocalize it, at least not in a way that he could understand, but the screams were universal in any language. And even if he hadn't been able to hear, even if her screams had temporarily deprived him of the use of his ears, what was going on with her body would have clued him in on what was happening.

He'd felt a woman's pussy tighten around him when he fucked her to climax several times before, but none of those sensations were quite comparable to what he felt inside of Fleur. That amazing veela pussy that had welcomed him into its embrace right from the beginning now squeezed and tightened around him. She became so tight that he felt like there was no way he could possibly move ever forward or backward, but it wasn't so tight that it felt painful. His cock was being enveloped by her pussy, held in its velvety grasp while she screamed her way through her climax. It was almost as if he was a fish who had taken the bait and was now hooked, but the difference was that he had no desire to slip off of the line. He was exactly where he wanted to be, and Fleur's pussy could trap him inside of her for as long as it wanted.

The longer it held him and the more her muscles squeezed around him, the clearer everything became to him. As soon as her climax hit, her pussy grabbed him to hold him in place and make sure that he came inside of her. Her muscles flexed and her pussy massaged every inch of his cock, coaxing him into releasing all of his seed where it was intended to go. Even if Harry had wanted to pull his hips back and remove his cock so he could switch things up or shoot his cum somewhere else, the veela wasn't going to let him. It wanted his seed and it wanted it right now.

"Here it comes, Fleur," he groaned. Her eyes had been closed as she shouted her way through her climax but they shot open now to look straight into his. "Take it. Take my seed. Take all of it!"

" _Oui!_ " she moaned. "Cum, 'Arry! S'il vous plaît, cum inside of me!"

Harry gave himself over to the pleasure and gave Fleur exactly what she wanted. He lowered his head and bit her shoulder as her pussy milked him of all of his cum. He felt the squeeze around him, the demand for everything his balls had to give. She kept him going past the point that he ordinarily would have been finished. For a moment he could almost believe that he was never going to stop cumming inside of her, and the idea didn't bother him one bit.

Eventually that amazing tightness did let up though, and he was allowed to slowly pull his cock out of her. He was loath to leave her exquisite veela pussy behind, but she'd already milked everything out of him. He sighed as his cock came free, and he let her back down onto her feet. Fleur shot a dazed, dreamy smile at him.

"Zat was wonderful, 'Arry," she said. She took a few steps away from the wall before sinking down to sit on the floor. "I am _so_ glad I gave myself to you. Zis was a good way to pay off Gabrielle's debt, non?"

"I feel like I'm the one in _your_ debt now," he said, which made her giggle. He watched with interest as she sat back and laughed. It did such interesting things to her chest. "So you're really mine now, huh? You want this to continue?"

"Oh, _oui,_ 'Arry." She nodded her head emphatically. "It 'as always been my fondest wish to be with a man who could fuck me just like zat. You are ze one for me; I knew it that day you pulled Gabby from ze lake."

"Have you really been planning this that whole time?" To think that Fleur had been plotting to offer herself to him for three years! The Harry from 4th year would have combusted on the spot if he'd had any clue.

"Oui," she nodded. "It was 'ard to wait three years to take my rightful place beneath you, but you weren't ready for me yet. You needed to do some growing and gain some experience before you could 'andle being with me."

"You're right about that," he said. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

If she'd dragged him back to the Beauxbatons carriage after the second task and settled the debt back then he would've cum in seconds. It had been tough to last long enough to give her a proper fuck even now with the experience he'd gained over the last three years, because Fleur Delacour was almost too sexy for words. Being inside of her defied description; there was no way he would be able to explain to his friends just how good sex with the sexy French veela felt. It had to be felt to be believed, but he didn't intend for anyone else to ever have the privilege from this day forward. She was all his now.

"But you are ready now," she said. "You are no _leetle boy_ anymore. You are all man now, 'Arry Potter. You are _my_ man, and I am yours. I do not expect you to be with only me, of course. Zis is just the beginning of ze Potter coven, but I am 'appy to be ze first."

Harry felt like there was something missing there, some conversation that needed to be had. He knew what a coven was of course, but he certainly wasn't part of one, nor was there one in his name for some reason. But as curious as his brain was about what Fleur was talking about, she wasn't allowing him to focus on such things. There were far more interesting things going on right now that demanded his attention. She'd wrapped her hand around his cock and was slowly sliding it down the entire length, and was grinning at him while she stroked.

"Will you give me more, 'Arry?" she asked. "Will you fuck me one more time before we rest?"

"Surprisingly, yes." It wasn't that he'd never gotten hard again in short order after cumming, but that had been the longest and most intense orgasm of his life. He would've expected it to take a bit more time for him to be ready for anything more, but Fleur was working her magic on him. There were myths about veela having some kind of aura, an allure that existed as some kind of tangible magic that could make men do whatever they wanted, but if there was truth to it veela weren't admitting it. Fleur didn't need any such tricks anyway. Simply staring at her beautiful face and flawless nude body and feeling her hand effortlessly gliding up and down his cock had him wanting to do whatever he could to make this goddess happy.

"Zen take me!" she said. She grinned at him and gave his erect cock a squeeze. "Use me once again, 'Arry!"

Harry nodded, but he made a sudden decision not to simply pin her down on her back and fuck her pussy again. She'd made it clear that her body was his to use and that she wanted him to dominate her.

Harry retrieved his wand from the floor and cast a spell at Fleur, grateful that Sirius had insisted on teaching him every conceivable charm that he might need during sex. This particular one cleaned and lubricated Fleur's back passage, and her eyes widened as she felt it. She recognized what it meant, and the way she licked her lips told him what she thought about it.

He rolled her over onto her stomach and took a moment simply to admire the two perfect globes of her arse. Her bum was as spectacular as the rest of her, and it was all for him. He gave her cheeks a quick squeeze before putting his hand around his cock and aligning it with her arsehole.

"Oui," she whispered. He pushed his hips forward, driving a healthy amount of cock inside of her arse on the first thrust. The spell had done its work in cleaning and lubricating her, and without it there was no way he would've been able to slide forward so smoothly, at least not without hurting her. She was incredibly tight even with all of the lubrication giving him an easier time.

No tightness was going to hold him back now though. He was living out one of the most obscene fantasies of his entire life. At long last he was buggering Fleur Delacour, and nothing short of the return of the long-dead Dark Lord could've gotten him to stop now. He put his hands on her hips and plunged full speed ahead, driving his hips forward and fucking her arse hard.

It wasn't going to last long; he didn’t see how anyone could possibly manage taking Fleur’s rear for long, at least not while driving into her this hard. It didn't need to last though. This wasn’t a marathon right now; it was a sprint. A swift, all-out sprint that was going to drive home just how dominant he was and how wise a decision it had been for her to come to him. She’d already said that she’d been dreaming of being with a man who could give it to her hard, like he’d just done by pinning her to the wall and pounding her to a screaming orgasm. He’d already proven himself to her; buggering her and rubbing her face into the carpet was just icing on the cake.

"Yes, 'Arry, yes!" she cried. Her voice was somewhat muffled since her face was pressed against the carpet but she was loud enough that he could still hear her well enough. "Give it to moi! Fuck my bum! It is yours! Fuck it! Fuck it!"

Fuck it he did. Harry had never buggered anyone this hard before, but he knew that Fleur could take it. She'd established that she wanted him to take her hard, and she'd already shown how much she enjoyed the rough fuck against the wall. There was no need for him to be gentle or to measure his thrusts with her, and she proved it by moaning louder and louder the harder he thrust his hips. The faster he fucked her arse the more she enjoyed it. As for him, while he knew this wasn’t going to last long, he didn’t let that bother him. He was just going to enjoy claiming Fleur’s arse for as long as it went.

Harry had been so focused on the simple yet intense pleasure of fucking Fleur’s bum that he was caught completely off-guard when she howled and beat her fist against the carpet. At first he thought he might have gone too far and actually made this painful for her, but then he listened closer and realized that the howls were from pleasure, not pain.

“Are you really cumming from having me bugger you?” he asked, shaking his head in amazement. This was a first for him. He’d never had a woman cum from pure anal before. He could maybe understand if he’d been rubbing her clit or something while he buggered her, but that wasn’t possible with her front pressed against the carpet as she was. Unless her pussy rubbing against the carpet was enough to set her off, she was cumming and likely squirting on his carpet solely from being fucked in the arse.

Fleur wasn’t coherent enough to clear up the mystery for him. She just screamed her way through her climax, and Harry shrugged and decided it was a question that he could ask about later. Why worry about anything but enjoying having his cock inside of Fleur’s tight arse for as long as he could hold on?

He needed to enjoy every second of it, because he could sense that his time was just about up. He kept pushing forward towards that end, driving his hips into her and making the most of every thrust he had left to give before he was spent. He snuck in a couple of smacks across her lovely cheeks as well while he worked towards and then over the edge.

Harry slid his cock completely inside of Fleur’s bum and held it there until the end, spraying his seed inside of her. When he was done he just stayed there at first, soaking in this perfect moment.

Fleur Delacour was the most perfect woman he’d ever seen, and she was all his. His cock was buried deep inside of her, having just fucked her arse immediately after pounding her against the wall. This stunningly beautiful woman had given herself to him, and she’d already indicated that he had not just met her expectations but surpassed them.

He pulled his cock out of her slowly, but made sure to give her fine arse one final spank of appreciation before he used his wand to clean them both up. He carefully picked her up off of the carpet and lifted her into his arms, and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up against his chest.

“Arry,” she whispered. He smiled and carried her over towards the master bedroom of Potter Manor. He was still curious about this Potter coven that she’d mentioned, but that could wait until she’d had a chance to recover. The act of giving herself to him to pay off her sister’s life debt had done quite a number on Fleur, and she needed her sleep.


	2. An Old Crush Realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fleur's encouragement, Harry brings a second woman into the coven, choosing to pursue an old crush. (Harry/Cho/Fleur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Threesome, light bondage

"A coven, huh?" Sirius nodded as if he wasn't at all surprised. "Yeah, that makes sense. I kind of figured something like this would happen." He smirked. "Good for you, Harry. And you're off to a bloody good start!"

Fleur beamed happily while clutching his arm, but it was the woman next to Sirius whose reaction Harry was most nervous about. He knew Sirius would be happy for him, but he worried how his best friend might take it.

"I'm happy for you, Harry," Hermione said, surprising him. "If anyone's earned a bit of happiness in their life, it's you."

Harry was surprised that Hermione would not only not disapprove but actually encourage him to sleep with multiple women. But then he saw the way she leaned against Sirius, and the way his godfather's hand casually rubbed her leg through her trousers. Hermione had changed a lot recently, and he knew Sirius was responsible. While Fleur had approached him after he finished his last year at Hogwarts, Hermione had made her own move on Harry's godfather who she'd been crushing on for years.

Most telling of all was the little necklace she wore that was purposely designed to resemble a collar; a present from Sirius. The imagery was deliberate. Harry had no particular desire to hear the explicit details of either his best friend's or his godfather's love lives, but there was no doubt that Hermione, so fierce and strong-willed in the outside world, was docile and submissive inside of it. If she'd embraced an entirely new side of herself recently, maybe it had made her more open to things like this coven that Fleur was all but begging him to form.

"I'm glad you're so accepting of this, Hermione," he said. "A couple of months ago I think you might've bit my head off for bringing up something like this."

"A lot has changed in the last couple of months," Hermione said. Sirius brought his hand up to stroke her hair, and trailed his fingers across her collar necklace as he did so. She blushed but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Do you 'ave any ideas on who we could ask to join, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked. "Nobody knows 'Arry better than you."

"Oh yes," Hermione said. "Someone comes to mind right away. You've always liked her, Harry, and I know for a fact the feeling has always been mutual. You missed your chance before; this is the perfect time to make up for it. Don't waste it."

\--

"A coven?"

"Yes," Harry said simply, nodding. If Cho Chang was surprised it did not show on her face.

"And you want me to be part of it?" she said, seeking clarification.

"Oui," Fleur supplied from her place beside Harry. She'd been holding his hand from the beginning of this conversation and now she was practically sitting in his lap. She was leaving no doubt as to their closeness; the veela was making sure Cho knew that she'd already staked her claim and would not be removed from her place at Harry's side. "'Ermione suggested eet, and when 'Arry explained your history it seemed perfect. After all, you two might 'ave gotten togezer years ago if not for moi."

It was true. Cho Chang had been Harry's first crush, and he'd been pretty sure the feeling was mutual. He'd been on the verge of asking her out in his 4th year at Hogwarts when Beauxbatons showed up for the Triwizard Tournament, and for several months he'd been unable to focus on any girl but Fleur Delacour. By the time he'd come to his senses and realized Fleur was out of his reach (though not permanently, as he'd thought back then; the veela was just waiting for him to mature), Cho had already been snapped up by Cedric Diggory, the boy many had expected to be the Hogwarts champion before the goblet unexpectedly chose Harry, a mere 4th year, who was barely at the minimum age to even be eligible to put his name in the cup. Many students, particularly Slytherins, had accused Harry of cheating the cup somehow. But then he'd navigated his way through the maze and won the tournament, beating out Fleur as well as quidditch superstar Viktor Krum, and no one had been able to question his status as the rightful Hogwarts champion.

With Cho taken and Fleur beyond him, Harry took his fellow Gryffindor Parvati Patil to the Yule Ball. It had gone well; they'd taken each others' virginities that night and had been in a relationship for over a year afterwards. Cho and Cedric's relationship ended soon after Cedric graduated from Hogwarts, but by the time Harry and Parvati broke up his original crush had already begun to date Roger Davies, and that relationship had lasted until shortly before Cho left Hogwarts. Harry's attraction to the beautiful Asian witch had never really faded, but they'd never gotten the timing right. He'd thought she was always destined to be a first crush that never really materialized into something more, at least until Fleur had put this idea of a coven in his head and Hermione had promptly suggested that he approach the pretty quidditch fanatic she knew he'd always carried a torch for.

"I'm in," Cho said. Fleur nodded as if it was perfectly expected, but Harry found it a bit harder to believe.

"That's it?" he said, tilting his head at her. "You don't want to ask any questions or anything, or I don't know, take some time to see if this is something you want before you commit to it?"

"No." Cho shook her head and grinned at him, and she certainly _looked_ like she was pretty confident in her quick decision. "I know this is what I want, Harry; I can feel it. It's like my magic is reaching out to you; like it knows you're the one who can give me what I need. I think I've always known, but I didn't think it was ever going to happen. I thought we'd missed our chance. But now you're telling me we didn't, and that I can finally be with the wizard I'm almost positive is the one I was always meant to be with. I'm not going to waste any more time."

"Even if it means not being the only witch in my life?" he questioned. "Fleur's not going anywhere, and she's sure that we won't be stopping here either." He was beyond thrilled that his longtime crush was so receptive to joining them, but he needed to be sure that she knew what she was getting herself into. 

Cho looked at Fleur sitting next to him, and her pretty smile only got wider. "Oh, believe me, Harry; that won't be a problem. That won't be a problem at all."

There were other questions Harry could have asked, but he didn't really see the point. It was sudden; Cho had agreed to all of this far quicker than he'd expected her to. It all felt almost too easy, but then Fleur had assured him that women were going to naturally be drawn to him now that he'd reached his full magical maturity. If it was going to be this easy to get women to join this coven that Fleur spoke of, he wasn't going to question it. He would just go for it and thank his good fortune.

"Then I guess there's nothing more for us to talk about, is there?" he said. Cho smiled and got up from the chair she'd been sitting in.

"No, there isn't," she agreed. "We've done enough talking over the years, and we've spent enough time dancing around each other." She crossed over to the loveseat he and Fleur were sitting on. "Now it's time for action."

Fleur scooted over slightly; she still remained pressed close to his side, but she at least gave Cho clear and unrestricted access to his groin. Harry watched his crush closely, expecting her to straddle his lap and join them on the loveseat, but that wasn't what she did. Instead she dropped to her knees in front of him, undid his trousers and pulled his boxers down far enough to free his cock.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly stroked him while leaning her head in to stare at it closely. "I've been dreaming about getting my hands on this cock for years. I wouldn't have believed it could look even better than it did in my fantasies, but you've exceeded my expectations yet again."

"Oui, I know zat feeling," Fleur said. "But eet tastes even better zan it looks."

"You don't say?" Cho wetted her lips with her tongue, and Harry held his breath at what he knew had to be coming. "I guess I'd better get a taste for myself then, shall I?"

Cho gave the tip of his cock a lingering smooch, and Harry sighed at the realization of a dream he'd had for years. She kept kissing his cock, moving past the head and pressing her lips all the way down his shaft until she reached his balls. They got a smooch as well, and then she took his balls between her lips and sucked on them.

He'd feared that all future blowjobs (and all sex with anyone else, really) might feel inadequate when compared to the perfection that Fleur provided him, but Cho was going a long way towards easing those fears right now. She might not be a veela, with a veela's innate ability to drive wizards mad with pleasure, but her enthusiasm made sure that Harry enjoyed himself. His longtime crush was staring up at him, dark eyes locked onto his face while she kept her lips wrapped around his balls and ran her tongue across them. How could it fail to excite him?

Cho moved up from his balls and began to suck his cock properly. It felt nice; her full lips slid up and down the length of his cock and her tongue went along for the ride. Yet her eyes kept flicking up to him as she worked, and he got the feeling that she was waiting for him to say or do something that he'd yet to work out. He puzzled over what she might be waiting on for a moment, and then he thought about his sex life with Fleur.

He and Fleur had had sex every day without fail since that first time, and while they explored lots of different positions and kinks, one constant was that Fleur loved it best when he was the one doing the fucking. She loved a good hard fuck, one where he would spank her and pull her hair and shag her rotten. She loved being dominated by him.

Would Cho be the same way? Was that what she was waiting for? Harry couldn't be sure until he tried, and while there was always the chance that this could blow up in his face in spectacular fashion, his godfather had always encouraged Harry to trust his gut. Being rough had always served him well with Fleur, and given how quick Cho had been to accept becoming part of this coven, maybe she would be the same.

There was only one way to find out: he put his hands on the back of Cho's head and pulled her down onto his cock, forcing her to take him deeper down than before. He kept his eyes on her face as he did so to gauge her reaction. but there was no reason to do so. The loud moan she let out as he pulled her mouth down onto his cock and held her there told him everything he needed to know. His instincts had been right; Cho was just as eager to be dominated as Fleur was.

"I'm betting you want me to fuck your face, don't you Cho?" he asked. Her eyes widened, she moaned around his cock and nodded her head as best she could with his hands still in place. Harry grinned down at her and gathered two fistfuls of her long hair. "Let me take care of that for you."

He was no stranger to fucking a girl's face. Parvati hadn't been fond of it any time he went for her plait or otherwise got too handsy while she was sucking him, but Susan Bones had been happy to have him pull her red hair, and Fleur craved having him use her like this. Cho was just as pleased to feel his hands on her, guiding her, forcing her and holding her head down as Fleur always was. Harry had really gotten into the swing of this since Fleur came to him, and he was pleased to give Cho a taste of how dominant he could be.

Harry pulled on her hair and thrust his hips up off of the couch, forcing his cock deep down her throat. Cho gagged around it, but he didn't need to ask her whether she was okay or check to see if she wanted him to back off. Her eyes told the story, and they told him that this was exactly what she'd been waiting for. And maybe she'd been waiting for it a lot longer than just since she'd taken his cock into her mouth. Based on what she'd said earlier he felt like she'd been unable to find true sexual satisfaction, or at the very least hadn't been able to find a lover who could fuck her as hard as she obviously liked it. That didn't surprise him; Diggory was nice but a goody two shoes, and Davies was all talk.

If her previous lovers hadn't been able to be what Cho needed, Harry could only be happy for it. It meant that she was here right now, having joined his coven and moaning/gagging around his cock while he fucked her face. It was a rather unique way to begin a relationship, if that's what you would call something like this, but Harry found it very fitting.

He wasn't the only one who was pleased to welcome Cho into their coven in this way. Fleur got up from her seat next to him, got down on her knees behind Cho and grabbed the back of her head. His French lover took over for him in pulling Cho's hair and holding her head down on him, leaving him free to focus on thrusting his hips forward and driving his cock down her throat.

Harry and Fleur made a great team; he'd already known that. This was their first chance to work together like this though, and it was quite the experience. They didn't even need to speak in order to team up on Cho. Fleur's hands drove her down and Harry's hips thrust forward in perfect unison. Together they worked hard, and the result of their effort was that Cho continued to gag around his cock, her eyes teared up, and she got exactly what she needed.

"'Arry, did you notice where Cho's 'ands are?" Fleur asked, surprising him. The only noises in the room for the last several minutes had been the sounds of his facefucking, and Cho's gags and groans. He glanced down beyond her face for the first time in minutes, but he couldn't see her arms.

"I'm guessing they're behind her back?" he said hesitantly. He didn't really understand why Fleur was bringing this up now.

"Oui," she said, nodding. "Zey are behind 'er back. She is 'olding zem togezer like she might if her arms were tied. Somezing to think about for next time, yes?"

"Next time? Why not right now?" Fucking Cho's face with her arms tied behind her back sounded like one hell of a way to pass an evening as far as he was concerned. Harry wouldn't have had any problem with continuing on, tying Cho's arms behind her back and fucking her face until he came down her throat.

"You can certainly do so if you like," Fleur said, shrugging. Her hands remained on the back of Cho's head, holding her all the way down on his cock even as her throat spasmed around him. "You are in control 'ere, after all. But I figured zat after so many years of wanting her you would be impatient to fuck her for real. Was I wrong?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "You weren't." She made a compelling point. While he would be perfectly fine cumming down Cho's throat, and would in fact make sure to do so tomorrow if he didn't have time later on in the night, he'd been fantasizing about fucking her for years. He knew that he would be good for multiple orgasms tonight just like any other night, but he was still human and still needed a bit of time to recover before he could get hard again. And now that Fleur had put the thought in his head, he found that he could not bear to wait to stick his cock inside of Cho Chang at long last. He needed to be inside of her and he needed to be inside of her _now._

Cho gasped for air when Fleur pulled her head back and let her up, but even as she struggled to catch her breath Harry could see the need on her face. It was a need that he felt inside of himself as well, and he didn’t bother holding it back. He pulled out his wand, deciding that taking all of their clothes off normally would have taken far too long for his liking. He vanished his clothes without a care before aiming his wand at Cho. There was a swish, and then his longtime crush was naked in front of him.

Despite his haste to fuck her, Harry took a second simply to admire her. Her body lived up to all of the fantasies she’d stirred up in him when they were younger. She wasn’t as buxom as Fleur but her breasts were a nice handful that looked perfect on her frame, and her pretty pink nipples were stiff as proof of her arousal. Sexiest as all might have been the look on her face though. It had usually been her face that he fixated on when he thought of her; she was truly beautiful. And now that beautiful face was staring straight at his cock, eyeing him every bit as eagerly as he was sure he was staring at her. As badly as he wanted her, so too did she want him.

Harry stood from his chair and pulled Cho to her feet, and their lips met hungrily. It was their first kiss, and he nearly chuckled as he realized that he’d had his cock buried in her throat before his lips had ever touched hers. They were hardly doing this in the proper order, but it wasn’t like any part of this was normal. Covens weren’t unheard of, but they were extremely rare in this day and age.

Speaking of the coven, the other member of it decided to transfigure the loveseat they’d just vacated into a bed, giving them more room to work with. Harry smiled at Fleur when he noticed what she’d done. He would’ve found some way to give Cho what she needed from him, whether it had been pressing her face into the loveseat and shagging her rotten or perhaps claiming her on top of the table, but he appreciated all the room Fleur had just given him. If they were back in Hogwarts and he were a professor he might have given her house points or something. He smiled when another thought occurred to him. She would _definitely_ appreciate this more than any stupid house points!

“Cho, you said earlier that sharing me with other witches won’t be a problem,” he said while hugging the beautiful former Ravenclaw to him. He reached down to give her arse a squeeze, and was pleased to feel for himself that she had a very nice one. This was an arse that was well larger than you'd expect it to be for a girl of Cho's size.

"And it won't be," Cho promised, in between kissing all over Harry's chest and throat. "I have no problem with Fleur being here. I'm _happy_ she's here. I hope she enjoys watching."

"Oh, I will," Fleur said. "I will enjoy watching our 'Arry claim all of our 'sisters' who will be fortunate enough to join us in ze coven." Harry saw Fleur grin at the black-haired woman, who smiled back. His two lovers were getting along well enough so far, which was good to see. It also made it more likely that they would be receptive to what he now had in mind.

"And would you be happy if she did more than watch?" he asked, staring into Cho's eyes while squeezing her arse. He gave her a double-handed smack which made her cheeks jiggle underneath his fingers. Her dark eyes widened when she realized his meaning. "Are you going to put up a fuss if I, say, order you to eat her out while I fuck you?" He made it a point to frame it in such a way that it would be his doing, that she would be doing it on his orders. He was quickly learning that Cho, much like Fleur, was drawn to him in no small part because she wanted to be dominated in bed, and she'd sensed that he could be the man to do it.

Cho let out a harsh gasp, and he wondered over its meaning for a split second before she answered it for him most definitively. "Put up a fuss? About being told to eat out Fleur bloody Delacour, the hottest woman I've ever seen in my life? Are you mad, Harry? I'd run naked through the halls of Hogwarts to get a chance to do something like that!"

"Well we won't be having that," he said. "I gave Professor McGonagall enough stress while I was at school; I couldn't bear it on my conscience if she keeled over now because the newest member of my coven ran through the Great Hall with her arse out. But you _will_ be eating Fleur out."

Cho nodded quickly, and Harry looked over at Fleur. She'd been smiling already but now she was positively beaming at him. He knew how excited she was to have him start building his coven, and that he was seeing to her pleasure even while he claimed his second woman thrilled her.

Harry spent a few seconds considering how he wanted to go about this. Several positions popped up but were quickly discarded, and then he hit on the one that would allow him to accomplish several things at once.

"Get down on your back, with your head close to the head of the bed." he said to Fleur, who had already stripped down to nothing while he was thinking. She scrambled to do as he said, and once she got moving he turned to Cho. "Go join her," he said. "Crawl over onto all fours between her legs."

Cho crawled onto the bed, seemingly deliberately making her bum wiggle as she moved, and neared the necessary position. Then she yelped as he flicked his wand at her and her hands were suddenly pulled behind her back and bound together by conjured rope. She lost her balance and face planted on the bed, which made Fleur giggle.

"I won't make you run through Hogwarts naked, but you _will_ have to work hard," he said. He joined his two lovers on the bed, pulled Cho's hips up so her arse was in the air and held her there. "Your job is to get Fleur off using nothing but your mouth, with your hands tied behind your back while I fuck you from behind. If you make her cum before I make you cum, we'll spend all day tomorrow doing whatever you want. If I win, you're getting a spanking tonight."

Cho's only response to his challenge was to inch forward so her head was between Fleur's spread legs and dive in. Fleur giggled at her enthusiasm, and then moaned as Cho's mouth started working at her pussy. Harry couldn't blame Cho for being so excited to taste Fleur; he couldn't get enough of her pussy either.

He wasn't going to sit back and watch his longtime crush eat out his veela lover though. As tempting as that was, he had a job to do. He was playing to win; he had every intention of taking Cho over his knee and spanking that lovely bum until her flawless flesh glowed bright red.

Harry held onto Cho's hips and slid his cock inside of her. She was very wet already so there was no need for him to get her ready, nor did he have to worry about taking it easy on her at first until she got warmed up. He didn't merely stick his cock in and start thrusting away, but he did go at her pretty hard, pretty fast.

He wasn't sure he could have done any less, because being inside of Cho Chang for the first time was proving to be all that he'd dreamed it could be and more. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but that didn't stop her from being very tight around his cock as he thrust back and forth inside of her.

This wasn't exactly how he'd imagined his first time with her would be. Back then, back as a virgin 4th year student his dreams had been more romantic. He'd thought about making love to his crush out by the lake, or maybe on the quidditch pitch after a friendly one on one duel for the snitch. Wherever he'd imagined them, they'd always been face to face as they did it. He'd always pictured that beautiful face smiling up at him as he shagged her for the first time.

This was not that, not in the least. He couldn't see her face, and whatever moans or cries he might be fucking out of her weren't really that audible with her face being smothered as it was. But this was better, no question about it. He'd much rather watch Cho's head shift as she did her best to make his beautiful French lover cum against her pretty face before he could fuck a climax out of her. Maybe this wasn't most people's idea of romance or relationships with the important women in their lives, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

His hands held Cho by the hips, keeping her steady even as his hips smacked against her and he made her bum jiggle while he fucked her. He wasn't taking his time, wasn't trying to draw this out or revel in the feeling of finally being with Cho. He chose to enjoy her by fucking her for all he was worth instead, which was what he'd come to prefer when he'd moved beyond fantasies and actually started having sex for real. It also seemed to be what Cho wanted from him. He felt sure that if he _could_ hear her right now, she'd be moaning and begging him for more.

He couldn't hear Cho, at least not very well, but he _could_ hear Fleur. She was moaning and praising Cho as she lapped at her pussy, and she ran her hands through the Ravenclaw's long black hair and squeezed her neck with her thighs. When Fleur began muttering French words that he couldn't understand, he recognized that Cho was close to accomplishing her goal. He hadn't thought it would even be a contest, but she was turning out to seemingly be a better eater of pussy than he would have expected, especially with her hands tied behind her back. It was time for him to really get serious.

Harry stepped up his efforts, pulling his hips back and driving his cock forward, spearing into Cho with considerable force. The intensity of his fucking began to jostle and rock Cho's body, which couldn't have done her any favors as she tried to beat him to the proverbial snitch (or have Fleur beat herself there, he supposed.)

But Cho, talented though she was on a broomstick, had never beaten Harry to a snitch, either in an official game of quidditch or in any of the interhouse scrimmages that they'd played in over the years, and she didn't beat him now either.

He felt Cho's pussy tighten and squeeze around him, and he knew he'd won the battle. It was a sweet victory as well; he'd always hoped to feel Cho cumming on his cock, and now here he was. He groaned and squeezed her arse as she rode out her climax.

"Oui! Oui! Mon dieu! _Mon dieu!_ " Fleur's erotic French cries announced her orgasm, and let Harry know just how narrow his victory had been. They also served to finish Harry off. Between hearing Fleur's pleasure and seeing it written all over her beautiful face, not to mention feeling Cho's tight cunt squeezing him, Harry was being hit with too much all at once to deny it any longer.

He came inside of his first crush turned newest lover with a grunt, not even giving a thought to cumming anywhere but deep inside of her pussy. He groaned his way through his orgasm, and towards the end he noticed Fleur looking at him and smiling. He smiled back, feeling fortunate to have her in his life, and grateful that she'd helped him become who he was meant to be. And in the process she'd given him a path to finally get Cho Chang into his bed, hopefully for good. She seemed certain that there would be yet more additions to this coven they were building, but he would have no complaints at all if it stopped here with the three of them.

"Rest up, Cho," he said, pulling his cock out of her slowly once his orgasm finally passed. "I'll give you an hour to recover. After that, you're getting a spanking."

Cho, face-down in the pillow now that Fleur had moved aside, didn't lift her head. But her little moan told him that his new lover was looking forward to her 'punishment' almost as much as he was.


	3. Loving and Learning with Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood isn’t the least bit surprised that Harry has a coven, and accepts the offer to join before it can even be made. All that remains is to see how well she fits in.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Cho wasn't sure what to react to. Should she gasp at the sting of Harry's hand swinging through the air and slapping her bum, giving her the promised spanking as a result of her failing to get Fleur off with her mouth before Harry made her cum with his cock? Or should she moan and scream in pleasure as Fleur returned the favor from earlier on and used her talented tongue between her legs?

Unable to decide, she did a bit of both. The firm spanks and the gentle, probing tongue provided an interesting contrast, and a sign of things to come. Rough sex, hard spanks, Harry's big cock, plenty of chances to play with not just Fleur but any other witches that joined them in the Potter coven; there was going to be all sorts of fun to be had for Cho. She'd gone from thinking she'd missed her chance with Harry to having more sexual satisfaction than she could have hoped for dangled in front of her. She couldn't wait to see who else jumped at the chance to join them in the growing coven, but for now she would focus on the here and now.

"Don't, _ah_ , don't stop!" She wasn't sure whether she was speaking to Harry as he spanked her arse red or Fleur as she buried her head between her thighs, but one thing was certain: Cho Chang wanted more.

\--

"Oh, have you finally started the coven, Harry? I was wondering when you would get around to that, you know."

Harry glanced over at Fleur and Cho to see if they'd told her about it ahead of time, but Fleur shook her head, looking surprised. Cho just shrugged, looking less surprised (probably because she'd gone to school with Luna for five years and they'd been in Ravenclaw together.) He just nodded, not at all surprised himself. If anyone else had known what he was going to say before he actually got around to making the offer he would've been shocked, but somehow Luna Lovegood speaking of a coven they hadn't even made public yet seemed perfectly reasonable. She had a peculiar personality, to be sure, but she could be almost frighteningly perceptive sometimes.

"We've kept it secret from the public so far, but yeah, it's started," he said. He didn't bother asking her how she knew since he doubted he would understand the answer. He just did what he so often did with Luna; he ran with it.

"Good!" Luna clapped her hands. "I've been waiting for you to approach me. I'll join, of course." The words had barely left her mouth before she started undressing.

"Right then." With anyone else Harry might have expected a bit more conversation before they got to the point where clothes were coming off, but he knew Luna well enough by now not to be surprised. Ever since he'd heard about Luna being bullied by some of her year mates during his 4th year and acted to help her, she'd become one of his closest friends. That she would start taking off her clothes as soon as her decision was made was to be expected.

"You're beautiful, Luna," he said, looking at her body as it was revealed to him for the first time. She was skinny, but not to an unhealthy level. Her cute little breasts looked perfect on her small frame, and he longed to get his hands on her pale skin.

"Thank you, Harry," she said, smiling slightly and then turning away to bend over and put her hands on the table in his sitting room. "Now please give me a spanking."

"That's what you want?" he asked. He'd been planning on easing her in with some gentle kisses and perhaps a bit of cunnilingus to get her started. His desire to look out for Luna was still in effect, just as it had been from that first day he'd confronted some of the Ravenclaw girls (the ones who Cho had identified for him, having heard them laughing about their bullying as she was returning from a date with Cedric) and warned them not to pick on her anymore. But if Luna wanted to skip past gentle lovemaking and jump straight into something harder, he would oblige her. It's not like spanking her would be an imposition in any way.

"It is," she said. She shook her hips, waving her cute little arse at him. "I've always wanted you to bend me over and spank me, Harry. I've been waiting years for you to be ready for this."

"Of course you have," he said, chuckling to himself. He wondered if Luna had been waiting for this moment ever since he'd first come to her aid, if not earlier. Rather than question the mysteries of how Luna Lovegood's mind worked, Harry stepped towards her and gave her what she asked for.

_Smack!_

Harry swung his hand a single time at first, giving her an experimental spank and waiting to see how she reacted so he could know if he needed to back off a bit.

"That's nice, Harry, but I was rather hoping you would spank me faster, and with a bit more force than that."

Alright then. If Luna wanted it harder, he was more than capable of giving it to her.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ah, that's much better, Harry!" she groaned. "Please, keep going! Spank me just like that!"

Now that he'd established what Luna was looking for, Harry settled into an easy rhythm. He spanked her hard, alternating between both cheeks and putting plenty of force behind his swings. The swats came quickly, but at random intervals to keep her guessing as to when and on which cheek his palm would strike next. Luna moaned throughout it all, clearly enjoying every second of it as he spanked her with a firm hand. His bright red handprint showed up very distinctly on Luna's lovely pale skin, and Harry felt his cock respond as he looked at it. He had a feeling he was going to want to spank Luna as often as she would allow.

Speaking of his cock, Fleur and Cho had aided him in preparing for what was next. They'd removed his shirt and worked his trousers and boxers off together while he spanked Luna, and now they were using their hands to get him going quickly. Cho embraced him from behind and wanked his cock while Fleur went to her knees and played with his balls, and together the first two members of his coven soon had him hard and ready to enjoy his first time with the third member of their growing 'family.' The only question was how he would go about doing so.

"Please take me to bed, Harry," Luna said. That was all he needed to hear. He lifted the little blonde into his arms easily and carried her up the stairs and to the master bedroom of Potter Manor. He heard two pairs of footsteps close behind as Fleur and Cho followed them, eager to see their newest coven 'sister' join them.

Luna felt perfect in his arms and just as perfect when he carried her into bed and climbed on top of her. They'd been strictly friends until today. There hadn't been even a hint of flirtation or infatuation, at least not that he could remember, and yet this felt natural. Having Luna in his bed, having her squirm underneath him and spread her legs for him as he nudged his cock against her entrance felt right. It felt so right that it seemed bizarre that they'd never done this long before now.

"Are you ready, Luna?" he asked. They hadn't ever discussed it, but he had a hunch that she'd never done this before. She had very few close friends, and in fact the only other boy he knew she was close to was Neville Longbottom, who had been dating Hannah Abbott for several years now. If he was right and this was her first time, he wanted to make it as special as he could for her. He wanted to continue to take care of Luna just as he always had.

"Yes, Harry," she said, staring up at him with as serious and focused a look as he'd ever seen on her face. "I've always been ready."

Harry nodded down at her, choosing not to dwell on how long she might have been waiting for him and instead focusing on enjoying her in the here and now. He slowly rocked his hips forward and slid his cock inside of her. She smiled up at him serenely, and he was surprised to not see any sign of discomfort on her face.

"I appreciate you being careful with me, Harry, but I've prepared for this," she said. "I want you to go faster, please. I promise it won't hurt me. I'm ready for you; I'm ready to be yours."

He bit his lip, reluctant at first to subject sweet virginal Luna to something hotter and harder. But she'd insisted, and who was he to doubt her when she said she was ready for it? Deciding to trust that she knew what she was doing, he held onto her hips and thrust into her hard, pushing forward, pulling back quickly and then driving right back in. When Luna's only reaction was to keep on smiling and lightly drape her legs over his hips, he allowed himself to relax and fuck her hard without reservation.

The bed creaked slightly beneath them as Harry pounded into Luna, and her slim body rocked along with his thrusts. Her perky little breasts shook slightly as well, and he licked his lips. He wouldn't mind taking one of those boobs into his mouth and sucking on her nipple.

Great minds think alike, as they say, and that was evident when Fleur climbed into the spacious bed herself, leaned in and gave Luna's tit a little kiss. Luna's eyes, which had been looking happy and serene up until now, suddenly looked panicked, and she gasped in what didn't sound like an erotic manner to Harry's ears. Fleur recognized it too and pulled her head back quickly.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" Harry asked, concerned. He hadn't pulled his cock out of her just yet, though he did stop moving.

"I wasn't expecting that," she said quietly. Her eyes moved back and forth between Harry and Fleur uncertainly.

"Are you not comfortable doing things with other girls?" he asked, frowning. This could be a problem. He certainly wouldn't force the issue, but Cho and Fleur had made no secret about expecting to play with the other girls who joined the coven. Their sex life could be uncomfortable if Luna wasn't okay with doing anything with the others.

"I don't have the best history with other witches touching me," Luna said, looking away and looking vulnerable. Now he understood. She'd done her best to appear unbothered by the cruel bullying she endured through her first three years at Hogwarts, but it had obviously left emotional scars he hadn't been able to see. She did have some female friends, but now that he thought about it she always seemed to keep her distance from them physically. He felt a fresh wave of anger towards the girls who had bullied this gentle soul. He pulled out of her, his lust forgotten for the moment.

"Did zey sexually abuse you?" Fleur asked. She looked like she was just as angry as Harry. If those bullies were in the room with them right now, he had a feeling they would have had an angry transformed veela flinging fireballs at them. 

"No, it was nothing like that," Luna said, shaking her head. "I'm just not used to anything good happening when a witch touches me."

"You know we won't hurt you, right?" Cho asked. She climbed into the bed with them and slowly reached out to put her hand on Luna's shoulder, which she rubbed soothingly. "You're one of us now, Luna. You're part of our family, and we'll never do anything to hurt you."

"Oui," Fleur said. "Ze witches of ze Potter coven will take care of each other."

Luna looked back and forth between the two women, as well as the hand that continued to rub her shoulder, and eventually her face relaxed. "Okay," she said. "I'll try to trust you. You're part of Harry's coven, and I know he wouldn't let in anyone who would do anything bad to me." Harry smiled, pleased at her trust in him.

"Then will you let us help you feel even better?" Cho asked. Luna thought about it for a second, and then she nodded.

"Yes," she said to Cho, and then she looked back up at Harry. "Now please put your cock back inside of me, Harry. I was really having fun with that."

"My pleasure," he said. He rubbed the head of his cock against her slit and then pushed it back inside of her, groaning as he felt her tightness welcome him in once again.

He got back into it quickly, picking up where he'd left off and pumping his cock deep inside of Luna. There was something about slamming his hips into her and making her small body rock that made Harry feel powerful and inspired him to keep going, keep pushing the limit and seeing how hard he could take her.

And now there was an added element to it that made it all that much more inspiring. Fleur and Cho had both gotten down on the bed, each of them taking up position to claim one of her breasts for themselves. Harry paid rapt attention as Fleur wrapped her lips around Luna's left nipple and sucked on it hard, and Cho kissed the flesh of her right breast and flicked her tongue against the nipple. Luna looked tense and awkward when they first got started, but eventually she seemed to not only accept what they were doing but actually enjoy it.

Watching the first two members who'd come together to form his coven use their mouths on the newest member gave Harry all the motivation he could possibly ask for. If Luna wanted him to fuck her hard, she was in luck. His hips slammed against her repeatedly, his earlier hesitance a thing of the past as he embraced the urge to fuck Luna as hard as he (and she) wanted.

That Luna was enjoying it wasn't in question, especially with how loud her moans got as the shag continued. He could tell she was close to orgasm, and then Cho sped things along even more by reaching between her legs and brushing her finger across her clit.

The combined sensations of his cock moving back and forth inside of her pussy, the mouths of the other two witches on her breasts and now her fellow Ravenclaw's finger dancing across her clit proved to be too much for Luna to withstand. Her pussy clenched around Harry's cock and she came with a scream. It was a surprise to Harry, who had never heard her voice get so loud before, but the surprise was a pleasant one. He loved hearing his dear friend turned lover scream like that, especially because he knew he was largely responsible for it.

Feeling and seeing Luna cum was an exciting thing for Harry, and with it came the knowledge that he wasn’t far behind her. He was still trying to figure out how and where he wanted to finish when Luna once again her mind seemed to be ahead of him.

“Cum inside of me, Harry,” she said, her voice finally evening out as her climax died down. “I want to feel it.”

Well that solved that. Giving Luna a nice creampie sounded like a great idea to him, so if she wanted it he would be thrilled to oblige. He sped up his hips, pushing himself even harder in his pursuit of what he and Luna both wanted. It hadn’t been very long at all since he’d cum; Fleur and Cho had given him a double blowjob just that morning, finishing by taking his cum across their faces. You wouldn’t have known he’d gotten oral sex earlier that day just by watching him now though. He humped against Luna with a desperation that honestly surprised him. It left him to wonder if he was eager to cum inside of her because it felt like the solidifying of her addition to this coven or if it was simply because this was Luna; his friend of over four years, the lonely, sweet, eccentric girl who he’d protected and was now his lover.

Whatever the cause for his urgency, Harry felt the pressure build in his balls and gave in. He pushed his cock deep inside of her and stilled, hovering over Luna as he filled her up with his cum. He looked down into her face, those memorable silvery eyes that so often looked distracted and distant, like she was looking beyond them all and into a world only she could see. Right now those eyes were focused though, and staring straight at him as he filled her with his seed.

“Thank you, Harry,” she whispered. “Thank you for being my first, and my only.” Harry felt a powerful surge of affection for her in that moment, and could do nothing but lean his body over hers and kiss her on the lips. She moaned into his mouth, brought her hands up to cup his cheeks and deepened the kiss.

“Zat is so sweet,” Fleur gushed. Harry broke the kiss and looked up to see his other two lovers watching from their knees.

“You’re not kidding,” Cho said. “It’s so sweet I’m not even sure I should suggest Harry stick his cock up my bum next.”

“Ooh, that sounds like fun!” Luna said. “Can I try that? Oh, or is it too selfish of me to expect you to be with me twice in a row when you have two other witches here waiting to be satisfied?” Harry’s brain was too distracted by the possibility of fucking Luna’s cute little arse to give her a proper answer, but Cho handled it for him.

“It _is_ quite fun,” the pretty former Ravenclaw seeker said. “At least once you get used to it.”

“I ‘ave no complaints if ‘Arry wishes to bugger you next,” Fleur said, smiling at Luna. “I would quite like to watch zat, actually.” All eyes then turned to Cho. Harry was fully onboard the ‘bugger Luna’ train, but if Cho felt like she deserved a turn first he could hardly argue.

“Hmm.” Harry’s first crush chewed her lip as she thought about it, and then she nodded. “I’m willing to let you go again, Luna, but can I ask you for a favor in return?”

“Of course,” Luna said. “What can I do for you?”

“Could you use your mouth to make me feel good while Harry buggers you?” Cho asked.

Harry could see the initial nervousness and uncertainty on Luna’s face when the deal was first offered. She’d become more comfortable around Fleur and Cho and enjoyed the pleasure they offered her, but she still wasn’t completely over the psychological damage she’d suffered at the hands of her former dorm mates. It was a major test for her, a chance to see where she was at right now. What he’d seen so far convinced Harry that Luna would fit in beautifully in the coven, but it was possible this was a step too far for her right now. It might take some time for her to be comfortable doing something like this.

But then she met Cho’s eyes and nodded. “Yes,” she said, and while she still looked a bit unsure of herself, she didn’t sound afraid. “It’s only fair for me to take care of you if you’re letting me go ahead of you. And we’re all part of the coven. We’re in this together. You took care of me, and now I’ll take care of you.”

Cho beamed at her, and quickly pulled off her clothes (with Fleur’s help) so she could get down on her back and spread her legs for Luna. The blonde got down on her belly and brought her head between Cho’s legs. She looked unsure of what to do at first and looked up to Fleur for guidance.

“Don’t dive straight in or go for ze clit right away,” Fleur said. “Start off slow. Try licking ‘er lightly from bottom to top.”

Luna nodded, brought her head in closer to get what was undoubtedly her first look at another girl’s pussy, and then began to lick. She did as Fleur suggested, lightly running her tongue across Cho’s pussy in a vertical line. Her eyes kept flicking up to look at Cho’s face from between her legs, seeking assurance that she was doing a good job. Cho smiled down at her.

“That’s good, Luna,” she said. “You’re doing good. Keep licking me, keep going, just like that.”

The blonde kept going, getting more comfortable at Cho’s approval, and her confidence and how it improved her performance was easy enough for Harry to see. He might not be able to appreciate what it felt like from Cho’s perspective, but her groans and the smile on her face told him she appreciated Luna’s effort.

Harry could have watched his two Ravenclaw lovers like this for the rest of the night (the rest of his life, more like), but he couldn’t forget that he still had something to do himself. Fleur hadn’t forgotten either; she pointed her wand at Luna and cast what he knew to be a spell that would cleanse and lubricate her arse to make this not only sanitary but simple, or as simple as it could be at least. He nodded at her gratefully, and she smiled back at him and looked pointedly at Luna, who was down on her belly with her legs spread as she got more and more into licking Cho.

Luna’s head paused when she felt the head of his cock pressing against her arsehole, but she didn’t pull up or look back at him.

“I’m going to stick it in now, Luna,” he said. She’d asked for this, but he wanted her to be prepared. He wanted to give her one final chance to bow out if she suddenly decided she wasn’t ready yet. But she didn’t pull back or shake her head, or do anything to suggest she was having second thoughts. Instead she went back to licking Cho, taking care of the dark-haired beauty who had allowed her to take her place in line.

Taking that to be as clear a sign as she could give, he pushed forward and penetrated Luna’s virgin bum. He groaned at the tightness surrounding his cock; even with the lubrication Fleur had helpfully provided, he still had a large cock and was pushing it into a small, tight little rear. He’d thought her pussy was tight, but this was something else.

“Is she tight, ‘Arry?” Fleur asked. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her hand down her pants, and he could see her clothes rustling as she played with herself.

“So tight,” he said around a groan. Fleur’s fingers started to move faster in response.

“She ‘as never been touched,” Fleur breathed. “She came to you an innocent. And now she is one of us.”

One of us. That’s right. As incredible as being inside of Luna’s arse was, it wasn’t going to be the last time. She was going to be a regular part of his life from now on, alongside Fleur and Cho and whoever else might join them. This, what he was feeling and seeing and hearing right now, was his new life. The thought thrilled him.

Another thing that thrilled him was the simple pleasure of buggering Luna. While he was surely going to be doing this with her many times in the future, you only had one first., and he wanted it to be as memorable for them both as it could be.

He moved slowly at first, but as time wore on he gradually built his way up, thrusting his hips a little faster and pushing his cock a little deeper inside of her bum. Bit by bit he advanced things, and eventually he got to the point where he was giving her a solid, steady buggering. He still couldn’t take her as hard as he took Fleur and Cho; she needed to be broken in at her own pace, because of both her experience or lack thereof and her smaller, tighter body. They’d get there in time and with practice, but for now he was pleased with the progress he’d already made.

Cho was similarly pleased with the progress that had made been made so far today. Her moans had gotten increasingly louder, and Harry took the occasional look away from the enticing sight of his cock disappearing into Luna’s arse to watch his black-haired lover’s reaction to the oral sex she was getting. Her beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure, her hands held Luna’s dirty blonde hair and her body writhed as Luna licked her. And then of course there was her loud and enthusiastic praise for Luna’s efforts. If Luna had ever had any reason to doubt whether or not she was succeeding in pleasing Cho, she merely needed to listen. She was doing a great job, and Cho wasn’t shy about letting her know.

“Yes, Luna!” Cho groaned. “Merlin, yes, that’s so good! Keep licking me just like that! H-how is this your first time?! Merlin, fuck, you’re making me _cum!_ ”

Cho screamed as Luna’s tongue got her off, and for Harry there could have been no greater turn-on. Luna was one of them now; she’d overcome her past and allowed herself to trust the other members of the coven. She’d come so far, not only accepting their touch but using her mouth to please Cho, and doing a damn good job of it too by all accounts. Seeing Luna join them in such a way, and seeing Cho scream in pleasure and Fleur touch herself as she watched it all, further reinforced for Harry that this coven was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It also spelled the end for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about that. He was helpless to resist the pull, and only just got his cock free of Luna’s bum before his orgasm hit. He shot his cum out onto Luna’s arse and up along her back, stroking himself as he emptied his load until Fleur’s hand took over for his. His beautiful veela lover’s soft hand slid up and down his cock and squeezed his balls, and he was convinced that she was able to wring out just a little bit more cum than would have come out otherwise. She seemed to have a knack for doing that.

The four of them were silent for twenty seconds or so, each trying to process what had just happened, and when the silence broke it was through Fleur, the only one of them who hadn’t had an orgasm today (not yet, at least. Harry would take care of that soon enough, unless one of their other lovers beat him to the punch. And even if they did he would probably still do it anyway.)

“Welcome to ze coven, Luna,” the beautiful veela said. “I can see zat you are going to be a very fine addition to our family.”

“Very fine, yes,” Cho said, opening her eyes and grinning. “Very, _very_ fine. Was that really the first time you’ve ever gone down on a girl, Luna?”

“Yes,” Luna said simply. “It’s really not that hard once you get going, is it?”

“You might be surprised,” Cho said, chuckling. “Though I guess it’s lucky for you that you’ll never have to find out, because I can tell you firsthand every person in this room knows how to use their mouth to make a girl scream.”

“Is that so?” Luna looked back and forth between all three of them, seeming to linger on Cho, Fleur and Harry himself for an equal amount of time as she pondered having each of them lick her in turn. “I will look forward to finding out for myself then.” Her eyes suddenly took on their normal distracted look. “Oh! First, tell me more about the coven! When we will reveal ourselves publicly? You know that will catch the attention of many. Should we wait until we add more members to the family, do you think? Or should we announce it soon, just in case there’s a suitable witch out there who would like to join but you wouldn’t have thought to invite?

“Slow down, Luna,” Harry said, amused at her sudden rambling that honestly sounded more like Hermione than her. “I know you’ve been thinking about this for awhile—longer than any of us, apparently.” That she’d only found out about the coven earlier that day apparently hadn’t deterred Luna from pondering these sorts of questions far longer than the coven itself had even existed. Luna’s brain worked in mysterious ways, and Harry loved her for it. “But we don’t need to worry about any of that right now. Right now we just need to spend the rest of the day and night celebrating the fact that you’ve joined us.”

“’Arry is right,” Fleur said. “Zere will be more members to join our coven, but tonight is not a night to discuss zat. Tonight is about us, just ze four of us. And I would quite like to sample zis tongue which made Cho scream so loudly. I would be willing to return ze favour, of course.”

Harry nearly had to dive out of the way, so quickly did Luna tackle Fleur to the bed and begin to kiss her. He wasn’t upset about the sudden movement though. He was equal parts amused and aroused by Luna’s enthusiasm.

“Is this seat taken?” Cho asked playfully, climbing into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her sexy body and held her against him while they sat and watched the two blonde members of the coven snog.

Everyone else seemed convinced there would be more additions to the coven, and Harry was open to the idea. But if it ended here, if he was with these three women and only these three women for the rest of his life, Harry would still count himself a fortunate man indeed.


	4. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his girls talk about potential new recruits into the coven, and their afternoon with Sirius and Hermione takes an unexpected turn. (Harry/Luna, Sirius/Hermione, Harry/Cho)

“Tracey Davis? Daphne Greengrass’s best friend? Really?”

“Of course, Harry,” Luna said. “Her attraction to you was rather obvious. Or didn’t you notice the way she always eyed you up?”

“I, _ah,_ didn’t think any Slytherin girls would be interested in putting a h-hand on me, unless it was to try and choke the life out of me or something.” Despite the occasional stutter, Harry was pleased with himself for not only being able to keep up with the conversation but contribute to it. It wasn’t easy to think straight and stay focused when you had your gorgeous blonde Ravenclaw girlfriend impaled on your cock while your two other girlfriends watched on, but one thing about being part of a coven was that you needed to be able to multitask. If Harry shut his brain off to the rest of the world any time he had sex he would never get anything accomplished, because with three beautiful young lovers to keep satisfied he was always kept pretty busy. 

“Not all Slytherins despise you, Harry,” Luna said, looking at him as if he was being very silly. Her voice hadn’t changed at all throughout this conversation, but that didn’t surprise him. Luna was so rarely affected by anything. “Especially ones who come from a half-blood family like Tracey. I think she would be a good candidate to join the coven. Plus she’s quite attractive, don’t you think?”

“I do think,” he agreed. He didn’t know Tracey very well, but she was certainly easy on the eyes to say the very least. More boys seemed to drool over Daphne, but he thought her dark-haired friend was every bit as cute. As nice as her body looked from what he could see, there was something about her eyes that made it hard to look away. If eyes really were the window to the soul, he had a feeling Tracey Davis was a real siren.

“If you’re looking for a girl you already have a relationship with, obviously there’s Parvati and Susan,” Cho said calmly. It was interesting how, after all of the near misses and dancing around each other that Harry and Cho had done, she had no problem suggesting the two girls he’d dated in school and didn’t seem at all jealous about it. But he supposed that was just a sign of how much all of their lives had changed. Cho had him now and she was happy about that, but being part of the coven meant she wouldn’t have him all to herself. That she, as well as Fleur and Luna, didn’t show any signs of insecurity or jealousy over that reality was a good thing for all of them, and for this still-growing coven.

“Yeah, they’re definite possibilities,” Harry agreed. He already knew he was sexually compatible with both girls due to their previous relationships, and said relationships had ended amicably enough that he doubted there would be any awkwardness between them. Whether either or both of them would be willing to share him with several other girls after previously dating him exclusively remained to be seen, but they were logical options to consider for the coven.

“What about your quidditch teammates?” Luna suggested while moving her hips a bit harder, grinding her pelvis against him and making him groan. “Not the Weasley twins of course, or Oliver Wood.”

“I think he knew who you were talking about, Luna,” Cho said with a smirk. “The chaser trio.”

“Right.” Harry’d definitely entertained more than one erotic fantasy about all three of the girls who had been chasers on the Gryffindor team with him through his first five years (six for Katie.) All three were plenty sexy enough to get him going, and were pleasant and generally fun to be around as well. Angelina was strictly off the table, at least at the moment, as she was dating Fred Weasley the last he heard. Alicia had made no secret of her crush on Oliver, and while he didn’t know if anything had come of it, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to throw himself right into the middle of that. If she reached out to him once the coven went public it might be a different story, but for now that seemed like something better left alone.

Katie Bell, though? That was an intriguing possibility. Of the three chasers he’d always been closest to her, and as the senior member of the team in his sixth year (his first as captain), he’d turned to her often for advice. They’d gotten a lot closer that year, and if he hadn’t been dating Susan for most of the year he had a feeling he might have asked the beautiful chaser out. They’d continued to send the occasional owl message to each other after her graduation, and any time they happened to run into each other out in public or at a party she never failed to make him laugh and have a great time. He didn’t know if she would be up for this, but he would definitely be interested to find out.

His attention was drawn away from thoughts of Katie Bell and sneaking peeks at her lovely bum when Luna threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. No matter how many times he fucked her she always seemed to get loud when she came, unless her face was buried between one of the other girls’ thighs or something. And no matter how many times he heard it he always loved listening to it, especially when he was responsible for it.

“We should also think outside of the box for candidates,” Luna said moments later, her voice as calm as if she _hadn’t_ just screamed her climax out for them to here. He smiled both because of how quickly she went back to speaking normally and because hearing her talk about thinking outside of the box was amusing.

“I don’t think your mind is ever inside the box, Luna,” Harry said, grinning at her to make sure she knew it was not meant as an insult.

“And we love you for it,” Cho added. Luna smiled and leaned over to kiss the pretty Asian witch on the lips while still impaled on Harry’s cock.

“What did you ‘ave in mind, Luna?” Fleur asked as Luna dismounted Harry’s cock and made way so all four of them could snuggle together on the bed, their respective lust satisfied for now.

“Well, Harry’s no longer a student anymore, is he?” Luna asked rhetorically. “You’re an of age wizard and a graduate of Hogwarts. There’s no reason one of the Hogwarts professors couldn’t join us, should any of them be interested.”

Harry’s eyebrows raised; that wasn’t a suggestion he was expecting. Even as he got used to the idea of taking on multiple lovers he’d never really thought about the possibility of an older one. Fleur was only three years older than him, and he hadn’t even considered anyone beyond that three year mark. Any of the Hogwarts professors, even the younger ones, would be quite a bit older than that.

“Please don’t make me see Minerva McGonagall naked,” Cho said. Harry grimaced in disgust, but then snorted when he felt and heard his fellow seeker giggle into the side of his neck.

“Very funny,” he said, giving her arse a playful swat. “No, we won’t be seeing McGonagall naked. I don’t want that any more than you do. Love the woman to death, but not like _that_.”

There were two professors who _did_ spring to mind though, now that Luna had put the initial thought in his head. They were older than anyone else who was in the coven or being considered for it, but they were the two youngest female professors at Hogwarts as far as he knew. They also both happened to be quite beautiful.

He knew he wasn’t the only boy who had snuck a peek at Aurora Sinistra’s ample cleavage or bum when she would bend over to adjust one of her telescopes; hell, plenty of witches surely had too. She’d always been rather serious and stoic in Harry’s experience; not as severe as McGonagall, but with a similar professionalism. It was hard for him to imagine his former astronomy professor shagging a student. But then again, Luna was right. He _wasn’t_ a student anymore, but an of-age adult wizard. There wouldn’t be anything wrong with her joining the coven if that was something she wanted to do.

Even though he’d never taken muggle studies and thus wasn’t around Charity Burbage much, her tits were legendary among the horny Hogwarts student body. She had a very pretty face too, or so Harry had been told at least. Try as he might to be a gentleman, he’d never been able to make it higher up her body than her chest whenever their paths crossed. He didn’t know her that well since she’d never been his professor, but she’d always seemed pleasant and kind in his limited experience with her. There had even been a few times she had clearly caught him staring at her chest, but she never called him out on it. She just smiled pleasantly and said hello as if he hadn’t just been caught leering at her massive tits. Who knew whether she would actually have interest in joining the coven or not, but if she joined he didn’t anticipate any problems with her getting along with the rest of the group.

“We can continue discussing zis tomorrow,” Fleur said. She was snuggled against Harry’s other side with her head resting on his chest, and he could tell she was on the verge of falling asleep already. That was no great surprise, as she had to be exhausted after all the fun the two of them had in the shower that evening. “I need my rest.”

“You and me both,” Harry said, just before yawning. Keeping the first three witches to join the coven satisfied was tiring work; adding in even more witches to take care of was going to force him to test his stamina like it had never been tested before.

He welcomed the challenge though. For one thing, the three witches currently snuggled against him believed in him and believed he could do it, and he wasn’t about to let them down. For another, he was a virile young man who had three beautiful women in his life, and said beautiful women were encouraging him to welcome _more_ women into his bed.

Boy-Who-Lived or not, Harry’s little head did the thinking for him as much as it did for any other bloke his age (or just about any age, really.) His future as the center of the Potter coven was going to be exhausting, but it was also going to be amazing.

\--

“So you’ve got three witches already, and are putting together a list of other candidates? You don’t waste time, do you?” Sirius asked, smiling at him.

“You know me, Sirius,” Harry said, returning the smile. “When I decide to do something, I move quickly.” As if to prove his point, he wrapped one arm around Fleur and the other around Luna, hugging both of his beautiful blonde lovers against him on the couch. Cho sat on the far end, too far for him to reach. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“That you do,” his godfather agreed. “Well, I’m sure you’ll get some interest from any girls you do approach, and I have no doubt you’ll get plenty of unsolicited offers flooding in as soon as this goes public. There are loads of benefits for any witch who joins you.”

“I know,” he said, nodding. “I’m ready. _We’re_ ready.” He wasn’t conceited, or at least he liked to believe he wasn’t, but what Sirius said was true. Covens weren’t common these days, but any time one was formed there was no shortage of unattached witches who tried to get in on it.

There were several qualifications that were necessary for a wizard to be chosen as the fulcrum of a coven, including but not limited to a significant amount of magical power, wealth to support a large family, political influence and personal likeability and charm. Harry had all of these things in spades. Academically he’d been second only to his best friend Hermione in their year (and would have been first in basically any other Hogwarts year in recent memory), but he blew Hermione and all of his other peers out of the water when it came to pure magical power. He had inherited a sizeable amount of money from his parents, and the Potter name wielded much power and influence even before he inadvertently became famous for temporarily stopping Voldemort when he was a baby.

Then he’d played a role in stopping Voldemort for good when he prevented Quirrell from getting the Philosopher’s Stone and driving the wraith from his body for Dumbledore to capture and seal away permanently, and 11 year old Harry became even more famous and respected. Though Dumbledore had done a good job of shielding him from much of the fervor surrounding him in the outside world and letting him have as close to normal an existence at Hogwarts as he could have had, being who he was, Harry now understood that people had been openly speculating about him being at the center of a coven once he left Hogwarts for years now.

A witch who was part of a coven was not looked down on for being one lover of many. It was a position of great prestige and respect, especially since covens formed around only the most eligible of wizards. There was a bond that formed between the witches in a coven, as well as their children. And that was perhaps the biggest motivating factor in a coven: the children. A wizard who was magically powerful enough to be part of a coven was likely to produce children who also had a good deal of magical power. One of the primary purposes of a coven was to produce strong children for many families, particularly families with only female heirs who would otherwise marry a wizard and take his name. While he would love all of his future children equally, some of them would be Changs, some would be Delacours or Lovegoods, and whatever other families that had daughters who joined the coven would be similarly represented.

“Oh, hello, Harry.” He looked up to see Hermione walk into the sitting room of Black Manor.

“Hello, Hermione,” he said, cocking his head. He hadn’t known she was here. “Didn’t know you were going to be joining us.”

“I’m not,” she said. “I have other responsibilities today.” And then, before Harry’s stunned eyes, his best friend began to strip her clothes off.

“Uh, Hermione?” he mumbled. “Did you forget we’re still here?”

“Of course not,” she said nonchalantly as she slid her skirt and knickers down her legs in one go. This left her collar necklace as the only thing still on her body, and with her back to him Harry was treated to a better view of Hermione’s naked backside than he’d ever expected to have. Despite feeling guilty about it, he couldn’t look away. Best friend or not, she had a fantastic arse. From the way Fleur’s breath quickened against him, she seemed to feel the same way.

“Don’t mind her, Harry,” Sirius said. “My pet has her daily duty to take care of, that’s all.”

Harry could only watch, breathless and bewildered, as Hermione got down on her knees and crawled across the sitting room to the chair Sirius was lounging in. As casually as if her best friend and his three lovers weren’t sitting on the couch just behind her and watching her every move, Hermione reached out and tugged Sirius’s trousers and boxers down with an effortless ease that revealed just how often she’d done this for him. Then she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him, and as soon as he was hard she took the tip of his dick between her lips and began to suckle.

“Is this really happening right now?” Harry said. He shook his head from side to side in disbelief as Hermione _also_ shook her head. The only difference was that she was shaking her head because the vibrations around his cock were pleasing for Sirius.

“Don’t tell me you’re offended by a bit of exhibitionism,” Sirius said, scoffing at his godson. “With three lovers, you have to be used to performing in front of an audience by now.”

Harry was forced to nod. Sirius _did_ have a point, though this felt quite a bit different. Having his other lovers watch him with a fellow coven member, or even he himself sitting back and watching his witches at play with each other, wasn’t at all the same thing as watching his best friend’s bushy brown head bobbing on the cock of his godfather. (Though to be fair, he spent more time staring at Hermione’s arse than he did watching the blowjob itself. As far as rear views went, a naked arse was far more interesting than the back of someone’s head.)

Sirius moaned as Hermione’s head went lower and she swallowed more of his cock, taking him all the way down from what Harry could see. “Oh, fuck, that’s good, kitten,” Sirius said, stroking Hermione’s bushy hair off of her forehead and giving her a pat on the cheek. “Keep going. Put on a good show for our audience, love.”

Hermione seemed to respond to the challenge, as her head moved faster and her sucking and slurping got even louder. Harry didn’t know what to think. Intellectually he knew that Sirius and Hermione were shagging, and as her collar necklace proved, they didn’t exactly make a secret of her submissive nature either. But knowing that his best friend was a happy little submissive cocksucker for the man who’d raised him since he was thirteen was one thing, and seeing it in action was something else. It was awkward for Harry, and yet it was undeniably arousing too. He’d never looked at his best friend in a sexual light before today, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to forget this.

Harry was so fixated on the unexpected peep show that he didn’t even notice the shift in the couch when Cho stood up, but he definitely noticed when she walked to stand in front of him and pulled her jumper over her head.

“Seriously, Cho?” he asked, watching as her hands went to her jeans and got to work. “Here?”

“Yes, _here_ ,” Cho said, and she’d rarely sounded so breathless and excited in Harry’s experience. Apparently watching Hermione crawl over and suck Sirius’s cock had gotten her quite randy. “Don’t tell me you’re not turned on too.”

Before Harry could respond, Luna’s hand reached over and rested directly on the crotch of his trousers. “Yes, he’s quite turned on,” the blonde Ravenclaw confirmed. “It seems that watching his best friend use her mouth on his godfather was quite exciting for him.”

Sirius laughed. “It’s exciting for Hermione too. I can’t remember the last time my kitten gave me a knobber like this!”

“Would you get him ready for me, girls?” Cho asked. Harry had no time to ponder the exhibitionist tendencies of his best friend, not once Luna and Fleur complied with Cho’s request. His two blondes had his trousers and boxers off in near record time, and they even did some more prep work as Cho finished undressing herself. Though truthfully he wasn’t sure if Luna was licking his shaft and coating him with her saliva and Fleur was gently massaging his balls for his benefit, Cho’s benefit or their own benefit. They were enthusiastic about it in any event.

“Thank you, sisters,” Cho said, smiling at Fleur and Luna once she’d gotten her knickers off. His two other lovers pulled off of his cock and scooted back on the couch slightly to give Cho more room.

“It was my pleasure,” Luna said dreamily.

“And it’s about to be ‘Arry’s pleasure,” Fleur added. Watching Cho get down on her knees on the carpet between his legs, Harry could only nod his head in mute agreement. He’d expected to have to wait until they got home to have a bit of fun with his girls, but the show Hermione and Sirius were putting on had lit a fire under Cho. While Harry had never thought of himself as an exhibitionist until now, he wasn’t about to complain about the bizarre turn his afternoon had taken. Anything that caused Cho to grip his cock with both hands and take the head between her lips was to be celebrated. 

The sounds of Hermione slurping his godfather’s cock were still audible to Harry just as they obviously were to Cho, and they only served to make Cho work harder. She was quite the talented cocksucker to begin with, but she was putting a little something extra into her blowjob this time. She quickly got into a rapid up and down, sucking his cock with a purpose unlike any she’d ever shown before. Her hands led the way, gripping him firmly and sliding down, forging the path that her lips immediately followed.

“Look at ‘er go,” Fleur breathed, just as impressed as Harry was. Well, _nearly_ as impressed anyway. He doubted it would be possible for anyone but the one on the receiving end of Cho’s energetic blowjob to fully appreciate how good it felt. “I ‘ave never seen Cho suck with such _passion_.”

“I agree,” Luna said. “I think the fortified slipperdunks are making her go faster than usual.”

Fleur laughed. “I would ‘ave said she was trying to make sure she wasn’t beaten by ‘Ermione. But maybe you are right, Luna.”

Harry thought Fleur had the right of it. Though he was too busy staring down at Cho’s pretty face as she sucked him off with a fervor never before seen to look anywhere else, he could hear Hermione’s slurping getting lewder and Sirius’s groans getting louder from here. His best friend and his first crush turned lover were engaged in a friendly competition, both of them trying to show what they could do and demonstrate how good they were at pleasing their men.

Who was the winner? Harry couldn’t rightly say, since he was sure Sirius wasn’t about to offer him a chance to sample Hermione’s talents for himself (and he wouldn’t have accepted even if he had; he might now be able to acknowledge that Hermione was a sexy woman, but she was still his platonic best friend and he had no interest in changing that.) And by the same token Harry wouldn’t have dreamed of suggesting that Cho or any of his other lovers cross the room and give Sirius a first-hand demonstration what they could do. They were his lovers; they’d chosen to be with him, and with each other in a roundabout way. A bit of exhibitionism was one thing, but sharing them with anyone outside of the coven wasn’t a thought to be entertained for even a moment. There would be no way for either Cho or Hermione to be declared the victor in this spirited oral contest.

In truth, the real winners here were Harry and Sirius. They were the ones who had a beautiful witch on her knees and sucking his cock for all she was worth. Harry was in heaven as Cho Chang essentially fucked her own face on his cock, and with the groans Sirius was making he knew his godfather felt the same way about what Hermione was doing for him.

“Fuck, kitten, that’s so good!” Sirius groaned. “Here it comes, love! Swallow it all!” Sirius finished first, though Harry didn’t view that as any sort of tangible victory on Hermione’s part since Hermione had gotten a head start on Cho. He doubted either Sirius or Hermione cared very much about that anyway.

Harry could hear Sirius praising Hermione, calling her a good girl for swallowing his load and not wasting a drop, but to him they were just words at this point. It was strictly Cho’s bobbing head and her hand playing with his balls that consumed Harry’s thoughts now, not to mention the feelings she was stirring up in him, that was monopolizing his attention. Any trace of hesitation he might have felt at the start of all of this was a distant memory now, and it was only his approaching orgasm that he cared about.

“I’m close, Cho,” he said, stroking her long black hair, not for the first time marveling that his first crush, the girl that for years he’d thought he’d only ever see in his dreams, was now part of his life for good. That in and of itself made him a lucky man before you even considered Fleur, Luna and whoever else may wind up joining the coven in the future.

When Cho continued to slide her lips up and down his cock from tip to base without the slightest pause, Harry realized it would be up to him how this finished. He could have simply followed the lead of Sirius and had her swallow his load just like Hermione had done; he knew Cho wouldn’t waste a drop either. But doing the exact same thing his godfather had just seemed wrong somehow. Sirius and Hermione had given them an unexpected show, and now it was time for him to throw a little surprise of his own at them.

Harry’s hands switched from caressing Cho’s hair to gently pulling her head off of his cock instead. He wasn’t going to have her swallow his cum; he was going to put a far more visual exclamation point on his first foray into having sex in front of an audience (an audience that was comprised of someone other than the members of his coven, that is.)

“You did so well, Cho,” he said, praising her for the job she’d done. She beamed at him, white teeth on display as she glowed from his praise. And those teeth were about to get even whiter. “Let me give you a reward for all of your hard work.”

He’d only just finished his sentence when the first burst of cum flew from his cock, between Cho’s lips and onto those teeth before she quickly swallowed it down. Only the first shot went into her mouth though; if he was going to stay there he might as well have just left his cock between her lips all along.

He shot a healthy amount of cum on Cho’s chin before going higher for the rest of it, working his way up to her cheeks and nose. He decided against going as far as her forehead this time around, choosing instead to give the rest of her face an even fuller load.

Fleur and Luna helped out; Luna got off of the couch and went behind Cho to hold her hair back and out of the way, while Fleur squeezed Harry’s balls and took over in stroking his cock at the end, making sure that he’d shot every last drop he had onto Cho’s face. Harry groaned throughout it, so appreciative not only to have his first crush on her knees for him and happily taking his facial, but also to have two other lovers so quick and eager to help.

“I thought we were the ones putting on a show, but I guess you showed us a thing or too, huh?” Sirius said. Harry finally looked away from Cho to see that Sirius and Hermione were watching them closely. Hermione was sitting in his lap, and the two of them groaned as Cho spun around on her knees to let them see her cum-covered face. Hermione groaned and licked her lips.

“Gotta say I didn’t expect this when we came over today,” Harry said as Fleur and Luna cleaned him up with their mouths. It would have been faster and easier to simply cast a cleaning spell on him, but if they wanted to lick him clean he wasn’t going to complain.

“Is that a complaint?” Sirius asked. Hermione had already done him up again sometime during Cho’s blowjob, which Harry was thankful for. This had been a surprisingly exciting experience, but he still had no desire to see his godfather’s cock.

“Definitely not,” Harry said, shaking his head. Fleur put his trousers back on, and he shifted his hips off of the couch to make it easier on her. “It was inspiring. Especially for Cho.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “I noticed. She went at it harder than usual, huh?”

“Absolutely,” Luna said, answering for him. “You two really seemed to bring out the best in her.”

“Oui,” Fleur agreed. “I ‘ave never seen her so focused.” Cho just grinned at the praise and turned back around, letting Harry get a good look at her face covered in his cum once again.

“It motivated me to do my best as well,” Luna said. “I’ll have to try even harder next time, otherwise Harry might go to Cho any time he wants oral pleasure. And I certainly can’t be left out of that. It’s quite fun.”

“Oui,” Fleur said. “And my veela pride will not allow anyone to upstage me. Not even my coven sisters.”

Sirius laughed again, deeper now. “Three girls competing to try and please you best, and more witches to come. I’m not sure whether I envy you or pity you.”

“I know what you mean,” Harry said, grinning down at the witch on her knees in front of him, and feeling the other two rest against his sides. “It can be exhausting. But it’s worth it.”

Life at the center of a coven was damn good so far. It was almost unfathomable that it could get better than this, but he couldn’t wait to see what happened next as their unique ‘family’ continued to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
